


Mother Mary

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: "Goodbye."





	Mother Mary

Mary stared at her boys. Her boys who she could hardly recognize. Her boys who had lived their whole lives without her. Her boys who no longer needed her. She made her decision.

“I can't stay here any longer.”

They were pissed, and rightfully so. She was leaving them, again, right after they got her back. She had seen the joy in Sam’s eyes when he first saw her, after Dean had confirmed she was real.

But that joy fell flat when compared to the visible elation and relief Sam showed when he found out Dean wasn't dead.

And that's why she couldn't stay. Because she was too weak. Too weak to live with sons who loved each other more than they loved her. Sons who needed each other more than they needed her.

Mary couldn't look at them any longer, so her gaze dropped to the floor. 

“Goodbye.”

She could feel their eyes upon her the whole way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of writer's block recently, but I promise, I'll be updating my wips soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
